Shocking
by B00k Freak
Summary: Senseless Staticquake fluff. Daisy wakes up in the night to find Lincoln has wrapped himself around her, which wouldn't be a problem except that he's full of static and it tickles like HELL. HAPPY BIRTHDAY marvelthismarvelthat!
There were a lot of things Daisy loved about her boyfriend. She loved that lopsided grin he got when he looked at her. She loved his dry sense of humour. She loved his hair, defying gravity like that. She loved his eyes. She loved that he has a mischievous streak to rival her own. She loved how he never brought up how cuddly she was all the time. She loved how warm he was when she snuggled up to him on cold nights. How he would continue to hold her close even in sleep.

Though right now she wasn't so sure about that last one.

Daisy wasn't sure what it was, if Lincoln was having a weird dream, or if his powers did this all the time, but as he slept and wrapped his arms around her, tiny jolts of electricity sparked from his fingertips to her skin. It didn't hurt, but _damn_ did it tickle.

Daisy bit down hard on her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to squirm away, but Lincoln murmured incomprehensibly, and held her tighter. Daisy cursed internally. She didn't want to wake him.

But _shit,_ it tickled so bad. Tiny squeaks kept escaping her control, and it was a constant fight not to shove him away.

"No!" Daisy squeaked, unable to stop herself when Lincoln shifted and one of his hands moved to brush her stomach. She was all for tickle fights, but this was just unfair.

Daisy seized the pillow and crushed her face into it to stifle the laughter. Lincoln's tickly sparks were the _worst._ He could always beat her in a tickle fight, and it was entirely because of his powers. They sparkled and tingled and echoed all through her, eliciting squeals and giggles no matter what.

Between muffled giggles and helpless squirming, Daisy realised that Lincoln was _literally_ winning a tickle fight in his sleep. She would never live this down.

Daisy kicked her feet, simply because they were the only part of her not stuck in Lincoln's torturous embrace. She couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop the giggles bubbling out of her mouth if her life depended on it. It was the funnest torture in the world. And she hadn't had enough fun in her life.

May was the first one who had actually tickled her to the point of laughter, surprisingly. One morning Daisy had decided she didn't want to get up to train at an ungodly hour, a protest she had never made again, since May's response was to pin her down and tickle her until she could hardly breathe. Not that getting up helped a lot, because it quickly became her go-to response if Daisy was being stubborn. Or sad.

Then the others found out, and it was all over. Not that Daisy was really complaining. She liked to play cat and mouse.

Her thoughts snapped back to her current predicament when a finger found her belly button. Daisy's last shred of self control vanished as she shrieked and desperately fought to get away through fits of laughter. It was too much, it tickled like _crazy._ To her surprise though, Lincoln's arms tightened around her, the sparks growing more intense.

When his other hand managed to sneak under her arm, Daisy realised the truth. "Lihihincoln!" She squealed, "Quihit it!"

She felt his chest shake with laughter against her back, his arms still trapping her. "Took you long enough." He grinned, not stopping.

Daisy batted at his hands. "Thihis isn't fahahir!" She laughed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"When did you start caring about being fair?" Lincoln chuckled, now pressing tickly kisses to her neck too.

The new sensation made her squeak and scrunch up her neck. "Dohon't!"

"But it's fun." He whined transparently. "You're cute like this." His scruff tickled her ears and his fingers danced up and down her ribs, but thankfully he'd let up on the shocks.

"M'nahat cute!" Daisy giggled, still kind of loving the playfulness.

"Yes you are." He singsonged. "You're the cutest person I've ever met who can kick my ass."

Daisy squirmed. "Prehehetty suhure Bambi's cuter," She snickered, "And hehe could kihick your ahass."

Lincoln's hands stilled, and Daisy knew she'd put her foot in it now. Her knees curled up to her chest, toes curling, and she locked her arms against her sides, giggling nervously.

Lincoln circled her so that he was straddling her hips and holding her arms down. He smiled, half predatory and half mischievous. "You _had_ to say it." He said, a glimmer in his eyes.

Daisy couldn't stop smiling, even if she wanted to. "I was just trying to be accurate." She drawled.

"You're asking for it." Lincoln warned teasingly.

Daisy giggled, "What'cha gonna do pikachu?" She grinned. "You can't let my arms go."

Daisy wouldn't admit how much his smug grin got to her. Just like she wouldn't admit to baiting him to keeping the game going. Hey, this was probably the best way to wake up in the morning. Being gently tickled awake by her cute, huggable boyfriend. Waking up in a cocoon of warmth and laughter and love. _Shit_ she was being sappy this morning.

Daisy's breath caught in her throat when Lincoln started gently nudging her oversized shirt up and off her stomach with his nose. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously, now knowing what he had in mind.

Lincoln grinned at her, and Daisy squeaked, trying to pull her arms free. "Give up?"

"Never!" She cried, giggling nervously.

He sighed. "Then I guess you're bringing this on yourself."

"No!" Daisy struggled half-heartedly as Lincoln took a dramatic breath. She exploded with laughter when he started blowing static-filled raspberries all over her stomach. Tears of laughter formed in her eyes as she kicked and squirmed. Her hands got free and tangled into Lincoln's hair, weakly trying to push his head away as her laughter went silent.

When Lincoln stopped for breath, Daisy giggled out, "Uhuhuncle, you wihin."

Lincoln chuckled. Daisy was smiling so wide, dimples on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes that was more that just laughter. "You're so cute." He grinned, climbing off her and cuddling up again, kissing her cheek.

Daisy curled up into a loose ball. "Jerk." She muttered, without venom.

His arms wrapped around her again. "I love you."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach. He'd never said that before. Now she couldn't even pretend to be mad, so Daisy settled for silence. And smiling. She just felt deeply happy, right down to her bones.

Lincoln frowned. "What are you _doing?"_ He asked.

"Huh?" With a jolt, Daisy realised she was purring again, quaking in happiness. She didn't do it very often, but she knew it was an extension of her powers. "I- nothing."

"You're trembling." Lincoln said. "Are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

Damnit, she couldn't let him think she was scared or something. Daisy rolled over, smiling. "I'm good." She said softly, snuggling her head under his chin.

Well, at least she didn't seem to be in any kind of distress. "Okay." Lincoln said, "But seriously, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! Just- don't make a big deal out of it, okay?"

Daisy seemed embarrassed. This would be good. Lincoln paid attention to the feeling through going his bones as he cuddled with her, then grinned. "It's your powers, right?"

"... Yeah."

Lincoln laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I knew you couldn't totally have a lid on it."

"Shut up."

"It's cute." Lincoln grinned. "Your powers make you shake when you're happy. It's like you're..."

"No."

Laughter bubbled out of him. So Daisy had done this before. And someone had pointed out the obvious comparison. "Are you a cat, Daisy?"

"Go to hell." She grumbled, still shaking.

Lincoln grinned. "Nice kitty." He teased, stroking her hair.

Daisy all but growled, and pounced, landing playful punches against Lincoln's chest and shoulders, trying desperately to stop smiling.

Lincoln laughed and yelped at the assault, halfheartedly trying to block her fists. This was nice. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy. He grabbed Daisy's hips in an attempt to reverse their positions, but the second he touched her, she shrieked and rolled off him.

For a moment Lincoln was scared he'd hurt her, but then he saw the quiet giggles wracking her form. "Don't, come ohohon." Daisy grinned, curling up. "Enough."

"Huh?" Lincoln looked at his hands and saw the static sparking from his fingertips. Oh. "Sorry." He chuckled, "Didn't mean to."

Daisy craned her neck around. "Didn't mean to?"

He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, smiling at how her face scrunched up. "You're not the only one who loses control a bit when you're happy."

There was that smile he really loved. The one that made her eyes sparkle, without a hint of apprehension or shyness. "Yeah?"

"Mmm." He hummed, showing her his hands, sparking even more now. "Sure we're a good match?" Lincoln teased, wiggling his fingers playfully.

Daisy laughed and batted his hands, kissing him soundly. She squirmed when one hand snaked around the back of her neck, grinning into his lips.

She felt Lincoln grin too. He continued to once they broke for air. "You're too ticklish for your own good."

"Shut up." Daisy grinned, punching him on the arm.

"I'm serious! It's a good thing Hydra doesn't know or you'd be _screwed._ "

"Fuck you."

"Again?"

Daisy wished that didn't make her laugh so hard, but it did. Her head sank onto his chest, and she felt Lincoln laughing quietly too. She grinned. "We both know I'm not the only one." Daisy said slyly, and quickly darted her hands over his ribs.

Lincoln yelped in surprise, and a moment later was squirming in helpless laughter. "Dahahaisy!" Her purring only made it worse.

"Gotcha." She teased. When Lincoln reached for her in retribution she stopped, scrambling backwards with a nervous laugh. "Truce!" She cried, holding her hands out defensively. "Truce."

Lincoln chuckled, and made like he was going to attack. Daisy squealed and, not realising how close she was to the edge, fell off the bed with a thump.

Lincoln laughed harder when her scowling face appeared over the edge of the bed. "You think you're _so_ funny." Daisy scowled.

"Come here." He said warmly, opening his arms.

Daisy pouted, on the verge of refusing on principal, but caved in the end. "Fine." She grumbled. "But only cos it's cold down here."

Lincoln grinned when she snuggled back up to him. He pressed butterfly kisses to her forehead, her hair, her cheeks, and finally her lips. "I love you." He murmured again.

Daisy cuddled closer. "You said that already."

"I like saying it."

She smiled, a hint of pink tinting her cheeks. "I love you too."


End file.
